


Nyanta Goes to the Vets

by myxstorie



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxstorie/pseuds/myxstorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repost, for P-suke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nyanta Goes to the Vets

"I'm hungry."

"Shige, you're always hungry."

"Am not."

"You are... You've been hungry for the past week! I think you're sick."

"What? I'm not sick, Kei."

"My mum gets hungry before she gets sick. Maybe you need some soup and a blanket..."

"Mmm, soup would be good. Do I get bread, too?"

"Shige! I'm worried about you and all you can think about is food!"

'You worry about everyone."

"My sister ate lots that one time... Then she found out she was pregnant... Oh God, Shige! Yo-"

"I'm not pregnant, Kei."

"But... Well... Oh! I know! Nyanta ate lots once! And it turned out he had worms... Shige!! What if you have worms?!?"

"Humans don't get worms."

"It must be! But... I don't know how to get rid of worms in people..."

"It's not worms, Kei."

"Maybe we should go to the vet and ask... But they won't let us in without an appointment..."

"Kei! I do _not_ have worms!"

"We'll just have to make an appointment then, and take Nyanta. The vet will know what to do."

-

"Koyama, I don't have worms."

"Well, it's better to be safe than sorry."

"Kei, this is embarrassing, serio- ow! You little-"

"See, Nyanta agrees with me. Shige's just grouchy that he might be sick, and a grouchy Shige's no fun, right Nyanta?"

"I wasn't grouchy before you brought me to the goddamn vet's surgery!"

"Now now, don't shout, you're disturbing the other animals. Look at that poor budgie squawking!"

"I'm disturbing the- Koyama Keiichiro, if you don't take me home _right now_ I'm going to take that budgie and shove it up your-"

"Come to think of it, Nyanta, I don't think humans can get worms, can they? This was a silly idea. Let's go home, ne?"

"Yes. _Let's_."

"... He must be pregnant instead."


End file.
